Trophy
by Great Erosennin
Summary: Suddenly Chobits characters Hideki and Chi find themselves in Konoha village. What will hapen to them. KakashixChi, AsumaxChi, HidekixTsunade, IrukaxChi...


**Trophy**

Night is long…

It was a quite night at the village of Konoha; all were sleeping tightly in their beds. Well everyone but Kakashi, who was in his usual evening stroll around the village. It was his way of emptying his head from all the stressful incidents which occurred at day. For example Naruto; that Duracell bunny, had been quite annoying all day and of course who could forget that teen princess; Sasuke, who had just been stupid and disrespectful. Sakura was a whole other story, she had the chakra control of a Chuunin kunoichi, but since she had decided to concentrate on hunting Sasuke, a futile mission since he was totally gay, she wasn't paying attention at all on learning. Sometimes Kakashi just wondered how many times one could drop a kunai anyway! Since Sasukes attention was always on Narutos tight, sexy and totally horny ass, Kakashi had to pick it up for her, instead using the spare time checking Narutos tight, sexy and totally horny ass.

Night was kind of cold, which was a rare occurrence on leaf village, and after few hours of walking Kakashi decided to head home. Or he would have headed home if he hadn't heard a strange popping sound form a deserted alley. As soon as he heard the sound he sprung into fighting position revealing his sexily spinning red eye, after few minutes of waiting a lean but sexy figure staggered from the alley. Kakashi was almost releasing a fire jutsu on the figure when the street light struck the figure, revealing childlike girl, she was wearing a puffy but revealing French main uniform. All that Kakashi could think at the moment was that IT was PINK, and the wide skirt covered practically nothing, as the sexy girl moved he could see pink panties. The fire jutsu died in Kakashis throat and all he could do for few moments was to cough smoke. The girl saw Kakashi and came to him, looking strangely into his eyes and said, in a kind voice: "Can Chi help you?"

Kakashi was almost ready to faint, of course he had seen girls before but these revealing clothes and attitude were almost from Jiraiyas wet dreams. Only Kakashis years of perverted teaching prevented a huge nosebleed. After he had settled down a bit Kakashi coughed the last smokes from his throat and said, with a wide grind on his face: "Of course… So you are called Chi? Well if you want to talk more about helping me we could of course move to my apartment. It's much more comfy and much, much warmer…"

Chi just nodded and said, in a childlike voice: "Chi would like to go with you, would you like to show Chi the way?"

Kakashi took hold of Chis shoulder and started taking him towards his apartment. In his mind he thought: "This night became just much more exciting…"

After he and Chi were long gone another popping sound could be heard from the same alley, this time though a boy emerged. He looked kind of lost and started wandering aimlessly in the dark village, as such it didn't take long until two ANBUs couth him…

Pop goes the bunny...

As they entered Kakashis apartment Chi was happy, he was horny and had started drooling menacingly. Kakashi said to Chi: "Wait here. I'll get us something to drink…"

Chi just nodded, and as he left the room started examining Kakashis books, it didn't take long for her to find the Icha Icha Paradise books, and Chi started reading them excitedly.

Kakashi returned promptly and almost dropped his eyes when he saw that the strange girl was in his bed, was reading his favourite book and was apparently trying to figure out how to do the pose on book 5 page 65. Kakashi evaded a massive nosebleed again, but only by an inch this time; this girl was definitely trying his limits. Chi noticed that Kakashi had entered the room; as she heard his jaw hitting the floor. She turned quickly around, looked frustrated at Kakashi and said: "Chi needs help with this…" After that a strange glow appeared at her eyes as she continued: "Can you help poor little Chi?" She made the effect stronger by placing her forefinger into her mouth. Kakashi thought quickly: "This is totally unmoral." But as she said: "Please SENSEI!" All thoughts of not taking advantage of Chis generous offer faded from his mind and he ripped all his clothes off and sprung to the bed. As Kakashi sat next to Chi, she quickly bended towards his lap and started gently rubbing and the sucking his dick, mumbling at the same time: "Chi helps you first, and then you help Chi…" Kakashi laid back and let Chi do her stuff. After few minutes of intense sucking and licking Kakashi was ready to go. With a crazy roar (Cowabunga!) Kakashi came into Chis mouth; there was so much spunk that few drops spluttered from Chis eagerly sucking mouth. In his mind Kakashi thought that this was probably the best blow job he had ever gotten; not counting the one he had gotten from Gai last week. For few minutes Kakashi just laid in the bed breathing heavily, and then he looked at Chi who was enthusiastically looking from the picture of the book and then back at Kakashi. She didn't let him rest long and only after five minutes Chi said, moaning slightly: "Oh sensei… you promised to help Chi, if Chi helped you first!" After that Chi started undressing slowly, this sexy show "refreshed" Kakashi immensely and he was soon ready to continue this play. He decided to start slowly and as Chi had gotten almost all of her clothes off Kakashi signalled her to stop and moved closer to Chi. She looked deep into Kakashis, red and sexily swirling eye and as if they had some strange connection moved so that Kakashi could easily start licking her with ease. As Kakashi started Chi said, with a husky voice: "So sensei wants to start from page 17…" After that Chi couldn't speak anymore since she was too busy moaning from pleasure as Kakashis tongue ploughed inside her, sending ever increasing waves of pleasure through her body. Soon the sucking grew stronger and his tongue started moving more rapidly, as the speed grew greater Chis cries of pleasure also got louder. Chi lasted only few minutes longer and Kakashi got a mouthful of hers juices as Chis body constricted around his tongue and fingers.

This time Chi collapsed to the bed, but Kakashi wasn't satisfied, yet. Even as she was still gasping air after the momentous orgasm he hauled her body up and quickly looked what was the exact position Chi had few minutes earlier tried to do. In the picture, a shabbily drawn ninja was taking the sexy lady from behind, the picture was so smudged that Kakashi couldn't see weather the ninja was ass fucking or just taking the girl from behind, so just to make sure that Chi got what she wanted he decided to do both. His joystick was ready for rematch and so he quickly pushed it inside Chis ass, although the girl squirmed a little, from pleasure or from pain he didn't know, soon she started pushing Kakashi even deeper inside herself. Apparently she enjoyed the ride because it didn't take long until she started trembling again and soon came, this time more violently though. Chis ass was quite tight and as she got the second orgasm Kakashi could feel as her cunt constricted and so couldn't hold out much longer. He too came again groaning a little as his pecker pumped another load of spunk inside her. The feeling was great and even Chi quivered from pleasure as the tight hole was filled with a huge penis which pumped juice; making the room even smaller. They both collapsed to the bed and as Kakashis penis slipped from her ass, drops of spunk squirted right to the bed. He felt great! Kakashi hadn't gotten laid after he had started training team 7, not counting the time Sasuke raped him with Naruto as a birth day gift for Sakura, and so he had collected some pressure. Just the sight of Chi made him go stiff again, and this time though with trembling feet, he rose again and pulled Chi to him again; this time thrusting himself inside Chis cunt from behind. The cunt was all wet and slippery from Chis juices, and so Kakashi started pumping with all his might. Chi looked at Kakashi over her shoulder and said: "Please sensei, it's so big. Push HARDER!" Kakashi just nodded and did what the woman asked. Soon he felt that he would come and this time the load would be big. The feeling started from his spine and moved lightning fast from there to his jingles, until he burst inside Chi in a great roar. She felt as a great load of spunk busted itself from Kakashis penis inside her and the feeling brought her to a third climax and so, she joined in Kakashis scream. His orgasm took five minutes and all that time his pecker pumped more spunk into Chis willing cunt. After that momentous burst they both fell to the bed totally exhausted and satisfied, it didn't take long until they both fell asleep.

Robots, here!

Hideki looked up at the clearly intoxicated robot to which he had been brought to. He had to hand it to the maker, she was a total sex bomb with those big jugs of her and those cool eyes which seemed to penetrate everything. In his mind Hideki thought that he would surely like to penetrate her and wondered were was the shutdown switch, he hoped that it was in some better place than with Chi. Two police officers, with white animal masks, that had brought him to her had disappeared out of the room the minute they had seated him in front of her. She had looked at him with those beautiful eyes and asked him where he was from and how had he gotten inside her village. At first Hideki had thought it strange that a robot called a village her own, but the question soon faded from his mind as his mind was occupied with her beautiful body. The robot, which called herself Hokage Tsunade, had asked few more questions before stopping and then they had just stared at each other. Few moments went by until Tsunade-bot took a bottle from underneath her table and poured its contents to two glasses, one which she gave to Hideki and one which she took herself. He raised his glass at Tsunades direction and poured the foul tasting liquid into his mouth, she did the same. After the glasses were empty she quickly got another bottle and the ritual repeated itself.

They both had drunk quite a bit, and after the sixth bottle Hideki had leaned across the table and kissed Tsunade. At first she resisted, but then answered the kiss hungrily. Soon they had moved into the robots bedroom and as Hideki was about to undress her she murmured something (Too slow whelp…) and ripped both of their clothes off quickly. He was immensely turned on by the robots curvy body and quickly dipped his worm inside her. After that it didn't take long until Hidekis powerful thrusts gave her an orgasm. In his hazy mind Hideki thought that the bot had probably had a long dry season, because she had came so easily. "But what the hell" he thought, before unloading his own magnificent load into her wanting body: "I couldn't have hold myself much longer anyway…" This was the last thought before he collapsed from exhaustion and fell to sleep.

Morning shone quite happily and Hideki opened his eyes only to see that the robot was looking intensely at him. Hideki reasoned that it was probably waiting his commandments and so said with a jolly voice: "Oh man that was a good fuck last night. Now if you would like to be a good robot and make me some breakfast, you could also get me some new clothes since you ripped mine off last night. And after that a sponge bath would be nice." Tsunade robot went all red in the face and said with a trembling voice: "WHAT… DID… YOU… JUST… SAY!" Hideki repeated his commandments, although with a less confident voice this time. After repeating them, he hadn't time to say anything as the robots fist hit him hard; right in the kisser. Hideki could feel as his body hit the wall and instead of stopping there, flew right through it with a big banging noise. Soon he felt the air rushing through his hair as he flew through the air, disappearing shortly from the sights of the surprised villagers. Before fainting Hideki just thought: "What a bloody great punch…"

That beard tickles…

Chi woke up startled, a loud banging noise had woken her from the most beautiful dream she had had. But after few minutes of lying on the bed Chi decided to get up and make some breakfast to Kakashi-sensei; who was still fast asleep. Chi moved quietly and soon found herself in the kitchen, there were a lot of unwashed dishes lying about and Chi decided to wash them as soon as she had made breakfast. At first Chi looked at the refrigerator, it was totally empty if you didn't count the milk; which had gone sour, after that Chi systematically went through all the cupboards in the kitchen and found them all wanting. She figured that Kakashi sensei hadn't been home for a long time, or didn't like cooking. So after she hadn't found anything edible she decided to visit the market. Chi quickly got his pink dress on and left the love shag.

It was still quite dark when Chi left Kakashis apartment and since she didn't know where the market was she started wandering about. Thinking that, sooner or later she would bump into the market square. Few hours went past and Chi was starting to get worried, now she hadn't the slightest clue where Kakashi-senseis apartment was and she still hadn't found the market place. Just as she was starting to get really worried a hushed voice called her from one of the alleys, Chi was a good robot so she entered the dark alley quickly. There were two hard looking men at the alley, both were wielding swords and as Chi entered they sprung at her. Trapping Chi quickly, all she could manage was a weak scream for help. The men had searched her bag and found no money and after that they had started stripping Chi, but before they managed to get all the clothes off another man entered the alley. He was smoking and had a beard, as he saw what was happening, his eyes started to gleam dangerously, he said:"You know gentlemen. It's against the law to molest a woman.(If its not me who is doing the molesting.)" At the same time one of the men holding Chi jumped towards the bearded man; intent on killing him outright with a powerful slice of his sword, but suddenly the blade stopped in thin air. The bearded man had lightning fast taken two long elongated knives and stopped the bigger blade with ease. The man sighed and continued: "It's also impolite to interrupt someone who's talking. I guess I have to teach you guys a lesson. " After that the man started moving so fast, that Chis eyes couldn't quite follow. But after the bearded man had finished the two guys who had tried to rape her were in the ground moaning from pain. The man moved to Chi helped her up and introduced himself: "Hi darling, I hope those assholes didn't hurt you. If they did I can always beat them up a bit more. Oh by the way, my name is Asuma." Chi said: "Chi is quite o right, could you show where the market square is so that Chi could get some more clothes and food?" Asuma looked at Chi thoughtfully and said: "I think it would be best if I would take you to my apartment. Just to make sure that you are okay. I can make you some food there and have some spare clothes which Kurenai leaves around after visiting me." Chi just smiled and nodded.

Asumas apartment was quite clean a complete opposite of Kakashis house. Chi could definitely tell that a woman had visited this house recently. "Or Asuma is a gay guy." Thought Chi when she saw how clean the kitchen was. It didn't take long for Asuma to cook a healthy breakfast for both of them, after that he gave a sip of sake to Chi; only to get the blood moving again he reassured her. Then they both moved to the bedroom and Asuma started searching some suitable spare clothes, after finding a couple pink robes he returned to Chi and handed them over. Chi just nodded and started to remove her own, now ragged and ripped clothes as Asuma saw what she was doing a slight blush started spreading in his face. Chi saw it but continued none the less, it didn't take long for her to get undressed and as she was completely naked she looked up at Asuma smirked a little and said: "Would you like to squeeze Chi?" A few drops of bloody spurted from his nose as he answered: "Well… ummm… of course if you don't mind…" After saying that he raised his trembling hand and squeezed Chis breast, it said SQUUEK. Chi smiled happily and said: "Now its Chis turn…" and took hold of Asumas already erect penis, it was so big that she had no trouble seeing its outline through the fabric of his trousers. Asuma took hold of Chi and easily lifted her to the bed. He quickly undressed and as he was just pushing himself in Chi said: "No sensei, Chi will shutdown if you do it that way." Asuma looked puzzled but quickly turned Chi around and started pushing in; doggy style. Chi couldn't remember a time when she had had something so big inside and soon started moaning under Asumas relentless shoves. Asumas manhood filled up Chis tiny hole with ease and he was also quite adapt at handling his big hose and as his hands started to move at the same time in her body; it didn't take long until Chi could feel that she was close to coming. The climax was wonderful and after she came Asuma quickly rolled them both to sixty nine and started sucking and licking rigorously, as if there was no tomorrow. Actually his hand and tongue work was so adapt that Chi had trouble concentrating on sucking the big manhood which was still soaked with her own nectar. But still she did the best she could, and Asuma probably also thought so; since he came quite quickly unloading quite a salvo to Chis eagerly swallowing mouth, it tasted like honey Chi thought as she tried to swallow all that delicious nectar without letting anything go to waste. She almost succeeded but then she got her second orgasm and it almost made her shutdown from pleasure, Asuma sure was good in his mouth.

They were resting on the bed when Kurenai entered the apartment and as she saw what they were doing she started screaming: "WHAT IN BLAZING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ASUMA! ANOTHER TEENAGER! WASN'T IT BAD ENOUGH WHEN YOU GOT REPRIMANDED FOR GANG BANGING INO WITH CHOUJI AND SHIKAMARU! YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" At that point Chi thought that it might be best to leave the couple in peace, she had gotten new clothes and wasn't hungry anymore. So Chi left the apartment happily whistling and at the same moment Kurenai started throwing kunais at Asuma.

Green jumpsuit, suits you sir!

After she had left Asumas apartment Chi continued her wandering around, it was now much easier since the sun had finally come up and people had started moving about. The day was going to fine there were only few puffy white clouds on the sky and sun was already warming Chi nicely. Suddenly the houses stopped and Chi entered a wide sand field, it was apparently for running and that sort of things since there was a man in green jumpsuit apparently training. It didn't take long for the man to notice Chi and as soon as he did, he immediately ran to her and asked: "'Are you lost miss? Or perhaps searching for someone in particular?" Chi just nodded happily at both questions and the man looked at her puzzlingly. Chi said: "Chi is searching a man called Hideki but Chi is also quite lost in this city." The man continued, with a sneaky expression on his face: "Well I think I heard that someone named Hideki caused some trouble in Hokage-samas apartment this morning. My name is Gai; I think I might be able to help you. You know I know our new Hokage intimately and so if you'll let me, I'll show you to her." Chi smiled trustfully to Gai and nodded in agreement.

They soon came to a secluded part of the town and Chi started wondering why would what's-it-called choose to live here; of course she might be poor. But still Gai sensei had talked about her like she was an important person and important people always had money, just like Hideki. Gai soon led her to a shabby apartment, which turned out to be quite clean and neat inside as soon as he had locked the door he turned around facing Chi and said: "Would Chi like to have fun with me, just like she had fun with my eternal rival Kakashi, before seeing the Hokage-sama?" Chis face brightened as she nodded and pulled her new belt, which dropped her full attire off leaving her stark naked in front of Gai. Gais eyes widened and all he could splutter from his mouth, before fainting because of a massive nosebleed; which coloured the clean white walls into bright pink colour, were: "Too pink… just too PINK! Lee-kun is never that pink…"

Chi moved the senseless body to a nearby bed covered it with blankets. Then she picked up her own clothes put them on and left the apartment sighing sadly.

Boy toy…

Hideki felt how the earth hit him as he smacked down into it. He had flown quite long and had had time to think things threw. Maybe he had misinterpreted the situation, maybe in this reality the boys were the robots. That would explain the strange reaction he had got from that Tsunade lady as he had asked her to serve him, and weren't those policeman also listening to her? So maybe if he wanted some info he would need to try asking things from a boy. That might just work and so Hideki rose from the dusty ground and started walking forward. Apparently he had landed into some towns' marketplace and so had saved himself from the trouble of searching a town himself. All the houses were probably made from clay, and as he walked forward he couldn't spot greenery anywhere. There were just sand, wind and clay houses. After few minutes of walking Hideki finally spotted a boy, he was wearing a dark jumpsuit with a white long scarf and carrying a strange looking gourd on his back. Hideki quickly walked towards the boy robot and as he got closer the boy looked at him puzzled; apparently from his strange appearance. He was apparently just about to say something to Hideki, but he decided get the first words. "Okay" He started, "I'm in great need of new clothes could you give me yours? Oh, and also I would like some water. That's what you are, aren't you a water boy? Would you also be kind enough, to show from a map where exactly I'm right now? That's all, thank you!" At first the boy looked strangely at Hideki, until uncorking the gourd and as Hideki thought that he was about to give him water first he tried to stop the foolish robot by saying: "No, no… First give me your clothes then the water…" That was all he could manage before the boy burst out laughing and sand started to envelop Hideki. He tried to battle the sand but didn't manage anything. Then as the sand had completely enveloped him he heard the boy hiss: "Sand trap one-hundred thousand punches." The sand happily complied and started beating the hell out of Hideki. Thankfully the sand was a quick beater and it took only seconds until Hideki was flying again through the air. He could still hear the boys' strange laugh as he neared the stratosphere.

Posing for the master

Chi had only walked few more blocks before she suddenly burst into an area clearly designated for bathing and for hot pools. Chi didn't feel like swimming right now so she decided to go around the area, although that meant walking in the bushes, but hey Chi liked nature. Only after few minutes of walking Chi saw a crouched man who was apparently watching something interesting whit his binoculars. Chi moved silently besides the man and saw that he was actually looking strait into women's side of the bathing area, and he was actually ogling a woman who had golden yellow hair and quite big breasts. Chi said in a hushed voice: "Chi has those too you know…" The man jumped backwards startled, and asked:"What in the name of the great Jiraiyas uncle, are you trying to do?" Chi looked puzzled at Jiraiya and took of her clothes pointed at her breasts and continued: "Chi said that she has breast too." Jiraiya looked now even more scared than when Chi had removed her clothes, but now a smug smile spread to his face, and he said: "Yes you do, and they are quite beautiful I might add. Since you are not embarrassed by nudity would you like to pose for me?" Jiraiya squeezed one of the breasts gently, it said SQUUEK. Chi looked at Jiraiyas glazed eyes and asked: "Chi doesn't know what posing means?" The smug smile spread even wider on Jiraiyas face, if possible, and he said: "Well posing means that you are naked and do what I tell you to do. Please say yes, I really need help if I'm to finish my new Icha Icha Paradise Pirate edition on time." Chi smiled happily and said: "Chi wants to help you sensei." Jiraiya smiled and started taking Chi deeper into the bushes.

Soon they came to a clearing, on the other side of it there was a little house and a small creek. Chi cried out in happiness as she saw great rose bushes and hundreds of butterflies which fluttered around them. Jiraiya quickly dismissed them with a wave and showed Chi to a painted wall, it had a golden beach painted on it and a happy looking ship was floating at the cove. As they got there Jiraiya gave Chi an eye patch and couple torn rags; pants and shirt, then he said: "Now put those on and bend over." Chi put the clothes on and went to her knees back towards Jiraiya looked over her shoulder and put a finger into her mouth and said: "Is this good sensei?" Jiraiya looked stunned, and then he finally snapped out of it and continued: "Just like that Chi, but rip the shirt to show a bit more of those beautiful breasts… okay?" Chi did as she was told. Jiraiya started painting quickly and it didn't take long until he asked Chi to take the shirt completely off and take another more revealing pose. Chi couldn't help noticing a huge bulge in his pants, and it was still growing. Chi moaned in anticipation. Jiraiya came to her after few hours of posing, and since she was still in a horny pose on the ground he bended toward her and said: "Chi you're a natural and I would now like to fuck you senseless…" Chi didn't even bother opening her eyes just whispered silently: "Chi would like you to fuck her senseless…" She heard a slight ripping sound as he took off his clothes and plunged to Chis ready and waiting cunt. She had gotten quite horny by all those sexy poses and was totally ready, besides even the pants had been cut in the right place to give him full entry, to which ever hole he wanted. He truly was packing quite a tool and Chi couldn't help but wonder was this; the village of huge dicks, or why every guy she had met had a monster Johnson in his pants. "Well Chi is a lucky girl." Thought Chi, although Jiraiya was giving her such a good fucking it was getting hard to think strait. He had quite a good stamina also and Chi came four times before Jiraiya even started puffing. Chi couldn't help but smile when he finally came with a great roar, and even as he was filling Chi up with that sticky and warm stuff, also called spunk Chi moaned in pleasure and whispered: "Dar he blows…"

What's bondage?

Jiraiya-sama had been true to his word though and Chi as she staggered from the bushes to the school yard, she couldn't walk strait. It was time between sessions and all the kids were playing in the field, with the watchful eyes of the teachers on them the whole time. Chi smiled and went to a swing which was under a shady tree. Of course it didn't take long until she was surrounded by children who were curious about her attire and as the kids came to her, the teachers followed. Suddenly Chi had the strangest sensation of falling in the air, then he stopped in the mid air as strong but soft hands took hold of her and started shaking her. She also heard a voice: "Miss are you okay? Miss you fainted… are you feeling better?" As Chi raised her head she saw a beautiful face which had a wide vertical scar, the face was smiling as it saw Chis head rising. The man continued: "Good, you are coming back… I was a bit worried for a minute. It's a little bit hot today have you been drinking? If one doesn't drink when it's hot, one might get a bit sick." Chi felt tired and thirsty, she tried answering the nice man, but managed only a dry cough. The man nodded as if understanding and took her inside and gave her a glass of cold water. "That's should get you up and running again" He said as she drunk eagerly. After Chi had drunk the whole glass he offered her some more and asked: "What you were doing in this part of the village, I haven't seen you here before… Are you new to this village? Oh sorry almost forgot my manners I'm Iruka." Chi nodded and drunk the second glass, the she said: "Chi feels a lot better now. Can Chi make you feel good too?" Iruka spluttered with water he was drinking, and asked: "What did you say!" Chi blushed and moved closer; starting to rub Iruka suggestively, looked deeply into his eyes and said: "Can Chi make you feel better now?" A smug smile entered Irukas face as he answered: "Well if you would like to play bondage with me it would make me feel definitely better…"

"Chi doesn't know what bondage is would sensei tell Chi?" Iruka looked smugly at Chi, took her to his room and answered: "Sensei won't just tell you, Sensei will show you…" Chi looked happily at Iruka who had already started to tie up her hands. After he had done that he put a gag in Chis mouth, muttering at the same time: "Don't want your screams of pleasure to frighten the class next door do we know…" The he tied Chis legs, took out a kunai and cut Chis clothes off, and then he took off his pants, revealing a fully erect joystick. Chi tried to take it to her hand, but found out that the ropes made it impossible as Iruka saw that he laughed: "HAHAHHA! That's right my darling your completely at my mercy, petite one. Even Kakashi couldn't break those ropes after I finally got him to them." Chi tried to answer but managed only muffled mumbling because of the gag. She was getting little nervous. Iruka started off softly by touching Chi all over and jerking off in front of her, after unloading his load at Chis face. He started kissing Chi, starting in his neck and slowly moving towards her breasts, until finally sucking them intensely. Just when it really started to feel good to Chi, he moved forward concentrating this time on her belly button, then moving to her cunt. After all the waiting and teasing, when he finally started sucking her cunt it felt great and she almost came instantly, or she would have if Iruka hadn't stopped sucking just as she was on the verge of coming. He laughed a little as he saw Chis pained expression and said: "No my darling not yet." Then he continued, Chi closed her eyes enjoying every sensation as long as it lasted. Finally after stopping the fifth time he finally let her come, after which he immediately thrust himself inside her and started pumping the still constricting cunt. Chi got almost instantly another orgasm, and without the gag in her mouth she would have probably scared the whole school. As Iruka saw how she thrashed in the ropes he couldn't hold out longer and came again this time though inside her. They both collapsed from exhaustion, Iruka to the floor and Chi against the ropes. It took almost two hours before they had strength enough to move. Then he released Chi and gave him a beautiful rose pictured pink kimono from his closet, Chi took it and almost missed hearing what he said: "Kakashi won't miss that although it's his best kimono." Chi just nodded and left the school totally satisfied, stumbling strait into the market place. "Finally" Chi thought as she started checking all the tables.

Boy meets girl

Hideki landed roughly again and apparently the crazy boy had thrown him the opposite way since he was again back in the same place he had started. Thankfully though it was daytime this time and as he walked few paces in the market place he had landed, he soon saw the familiar figure of Chi amiss the crowd of people. He rushed into her side and as she saw Hideki, she burst out laughing and said: "Chi has learned a lot of new things…" Hideki put a hand over her mouth and said in a rasping voice: "Me too Chi, me too… Now let's get the hell out of here, okay?" Chi just nodded and let Hideki lead her into the same alley they had started their great adventure, thankfully the portal was still there and so they left with a slight popping sound, the village of Konoha.

_The end_


End file.
